Nine Mercenaries
Who are the Nine Mercenaries? The Nine Mercenaries (9Mercs for short) are the people who defend the Fortress from the attackers of Chell. Each mercenary has their own alias. The following list is about the nine mercenaries' aliases and skills. The Scout - The Scout is a young mercenary. He is the fastest mercenary of all nine. He has a snarky and cocky attitude when he is aggressive. During combat, he is deadly at close range and is the best at doing hit-and-run tactics. Boasting the highest speed and can outrun any attacker of Chell, the Scout's disadvantage is a low health pool, which is only 125 heath points. However, his speed can make up for his low health pool. He is known for his ability to double jump and for his increased rate when capturing an enemy territory marker (known to many Gabenists as Control Points (CP for short), which is a special gift from Gaben himself. He has a lot of weapons, from Scatterguns to Soda Poppers, from Pistols to Mad Milks, and from Bats to Fishes. The Soldier - The Soldier, unlike the Scout, is a much more professional and skilled in killing people. He fought during WWII and even being denied on every part of the army, he went on a Nazi killing spree and ended up killing most of the Nazis, but Gaben made the whole world think he didn't, for the sake of the Soldier's safety. He is more disciplined but he is a bit insane when it comes to intense combat. But during normal combat however, he is deadly from long range to point blank range. He is the deadliest mercenary that Gaben has created, as his ability to rocket jump makes him faster than the Scout when he does more complicated jumps. He is well known for the said rocket jump ability and his tough appearance. The Soldier's weapons vary from Rocket Launchers even to Shovels. The Pyro. - No one knows who created this thing, not even Gaben. We do not speak of it. The Medic -This medicinal man is a common sight on many good teams. He is many game players savior and favorite class to have on their team. The medic's primary weapon, a syringe gun, can be useful in combat, but is not used nearly as much as his secondary, the medi gun. This little counter-intuitive death ray is pretty straight forward. Hold down MOUSE1, and you heal friendly players. When the meter in the botton of your HUD shows that it is full, the medic can press MOUSE2 and deploy an ubercharge, making both him and his heal target invincible for 8 full seconds. Keep in mind when playing medic that your medi gun can heal disguised enemy spies, and that pyros or other classes capable of pushing you or your heal target off of cliffs can kill you/your heal target by doing this. The Sniper -Is it normal to want to coat people in your own piss? I am, of course, talking about this Australian man who at long range, is the most deadly in the game. A fully charged up headshot with the stock sniper rifle will deal 450 damage, enough to kill a fully overhealed heavy, unless he is ubered, along with any other class in the game. His arsenal can include a sniper rifle (many to choose from), an SMG, a sheild to protect you from spies, a sheild to protect you from enemy snipers, and a long knife. The Spy -The spy is quite a gentleman. This frenchman has one of the only garanteed one-hit kills in the game! When attacking from behind with his knife, the spy does a backstab, dealing 6 times the health of the player he backstabs. He also has a revolver to finish off low health enemys (he can see their health) and an electro sapper, to disable enemy engineer's buildings. The engineer -The engineer has 3 "attacking" weapons, and 2 build PDAs. He has a shotgun, a pistol, and a wrench (can be replaced by a robot arm). The first PDA is a build PDA. The engie uses it to build Sentry guns, dispensers (to give your team/disguised enemy spies health and ammo), and teleporters, to help your team, along with yourself, quickly get back to the battle(field). Sentry guns have 3 levels: The first level is a plain, 4 bullets per second. The second is almost the same but instead shoots 8 bullets per second. Finally, a level 3 sentry has the same amount of bullets as a level 2, but has 4 rockets that fire, but must then reload. Level 2 sentrys are a good for defenses when you do not have the time to upgrade it to level 3. All level to level upgrades for all buildings use up 200 metal total. Sentry guns cost 125 metal to build (mini sentrys are only 100), dispensers are 100 metal to build, and teleport entrances and exits are both 125 metal.